


When that day comes

by fanyelina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Alternate Reality, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jumin Route Spoilers, Multi, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Secret route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanyelina/pseuds/fanyelina
Summary: [Jumin Han]: Some day, if something is to happen to me, protect her for me.------------------------------------------------------Zen had thought it was a joke. Had he known, even then, what would happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. My first fic on ao3. I hope you enjoy? Kind of sad but after I read Jumin's ending the idea couldn't leave my head. I felt like he should have had a longer ending like seven did... he did get an emotionally round one but not one with a lot of plot, so this is what i imagine it would have been like.
> 
> just to make sure it's clear, text in italics generally takes place in the past!! :)

_Why me?_

Zen could still hear his words echo back to him as he looked up into the ceiling of his room. It had been three weeks and the question was still uncomfortably present. Most mornings he would wake up, hoping desperately that the events of the previous three months had been some kind of fever dream. And every morning reality would come crashing down on him: No, it wasn’t a dream. It was real. You were still in his small basement apartment, staring mutely outside of the half windows, grief covering you like a blanket. He was still distant and strange around you. And…Jumin Han was still… but Zen would get to that later. The events had to unravel in order. It was a mental exercise Jaehee had recommended, start at the beginning, lay out all the facts, and at the end he’d reach acceptance.

That was Zen’s problem right now. Acceptance.

* * *

 

**_[Jumin Han]: Zen_ **

**_[Zen]: ?_ **

**_[Jumin Han]: Some day, if something is to happen to me, protect MC for me._ **

**_[Zen]: !?!?!?_ **

**_Dude what’s with your ?! Are you gonna die or something?!_ **

**_[Jumin Han]: Of course, the possibility of something dangerous happening to me is very feeble, but you have to consider the 0.0000001% chance that it might._ **

**_[Zen]: I think you can ignore that possibility;;_ **

**_[MC]: Jumin..you want to protect me 100%, right? I understand._ **

**_[Zen]: You can understand him;;;?_ **

**_[Jumin Han]: She out of all people would understand me’’’_ **

**_I just want everything to be perfect._ **

**_[Zen]: omg…_ **

**_[Jumin Han]: Zen._ **

**_You’ll become more famous now._ **

**_Sometimes popularity can be more powerful than money._ **

**_I…trust the power you’ll acquire soon…_ **

**_so you’ll be able to protect MC if something happens._ **

**_[Zen]: ……..O…kay;;_ **

**_I don’t like how you sound as if you’ve figured out the whole universe…but I guess it’s a compliment;_ **

**_Don’t worry. I protect my friends;;_ **

**_[Jumin Han]: Yup._**

**_Of course…_ **

**_MC will be in my arms forever…lol_ **

**_[Zen]: -_-_ **

**_This is driving me insane._ **

**_[Zen] has signed out of the chatroom._ **

* * *

 

Zen could still remember how annoyed he had been. Wasn’t it just like Jumin to make himself look good by asking him to do something he would have already done?! And why him? He could have easily asked Seven to take care of you. He was an excellent hacker and probably even some kind of secret agent…he definitely had more resources than Zen did to protect you. Or if not Seven, what about Jaehee? He had trusted her with Elizabeth the 3rd, his prized possession on more than one occasion.

But no.

Jumin, that jerk, had to make some kind of grand gesture to confuse the hell out of him. At least, that’s what he’d thought. But the signs were there, and Zen wondered why he hadn’t seen them. Why he hadn’t seen through the jokes and his own damn ego. If he had been any less distracted by the party would he have noticed? He doubted it. Zen knew he had a lot of good qualities but perceptiveness wasn’t one of them. And he had always been particularly blinded when it came to that damn trust fund kid. It was the way he seemed to have everything Zen wanted without working for it, the way he’d been born into a life Zen would never understand. His aloofness, his self-assuredness, his money…all of it irked Zen to no end.

It seemed that even now, with everything that had happened…Jumin Han somehow found a way to annoy him.

* * *

 

**_[MC]: I’m worried about Jumin._ **

**_[Zen]: What?? Why? Has he done something to you?_ **

**_[MC]: Nothing like that…_ **

**_[Zen]: Then what happened? Did his precious cat get mud on her tail or something?_ **

**_[MC]: Elizabeth the 3rd is fine, thank you for asking._ **

**_[Zen]: I wasn’t— aghh!! You’re making me sneeze!_ **

**_[MC]: Lolol_ **

**_Sorry._ **

**_But I am serious… Something strange is happening. V has come over several times and they lock themselves in Jumin’s office to talk for hours. When I ask what it’s about he avoids the subject…_ **

**_[Zen]:….You don’t think…the rumors…_ **

**_[MC]: omg… > don’t talk about my husband like that;;;; _ **

**_[Zen]: lololol got you back._**

**_`\\(* 3*)~ <3_ **

**_lol…_ **

**_[MC]: -__-_ **

**_Zen could you talk to him? He really respects you._ **

**_[Zen]: I don’t think that jerk respects anyone MC… but I guess I could go set him straight. For you._ **

**_`\\(* 3*)~ <3_ **

**_[MC]: Thank you Zenny! ^^_ **

**_[Zen left the chatroom] [MC left the chatroom]_ **

* * *

_He’d decided to visit his office because the chance that there would be a cat there was much smaller than if he went to his apartment. Plus, he couldn’t stand the thought of going to Jumin Han’s stupid penthouse apartment to ask him (of all things) what was wrong._

_He’d wanted to tell you that no, there was nothing wrong, it was just Jumin Han being his usual robotic self but you had to admit…since the two of you had gotten married his temperament had changed. Not that Zen would ever admit that. As far as he was concerned they were still mortal enemies… and this little visit to his office? Zen wasn’t particularly concerned for Jumin, he really couldn’t miss the chance to tell Chairman Jr. off for worrying his wife. At least that's what he told himself._

_After announcing his name to the lobby secretary he sat in the waiting chairs, looking around with disdain. Zen just didn’t belong in places like this. It was true he had been getting better and better offers for his acting but… there was really nothing like home businesses._

_“Mr. Ryu? The elevators are to the right of that hallway. The one on the far right will take you to Mr. Han’s offices.” The secretary called out. Zen winked at her and grinned when she blushed. He couldn’t help loving the effect he had on the women around him._

_He walked into the elevator and rolled his eyes. God!!! Even the elevator was ritzy! Were those diamonds on the buttons? He didn’t want to touch anything, and hesitated before pressing the P button. There was no doubt his office would be on the uppermost floor._

_When the doors slid open he was greeted by a familiar face. She didn’t look happy to see him._

_“Zen, what are you doing here? You don’t have an appointment.” Jaehee said primly, looking down at her clipboard and crossing something off. “Mr. Han is very busy so if this is a social call—“_

_“A social call?!” Zen managed to choke out, “Hey, remember who you’re talking to! I don’t want to socialize with that guy!”_

_“Time can always be made for old friends, Assistang Kang.” Jumin's quiet voice announced from somewhere behind Jaehee._

_Zen cringed. “We’re not friends.” He growled._

_“You have fifteen minutes, Mr. Han.” Jaehee said, scribbling something else on her clipboard. “But you really can’t miss this meeting with the Oil Prince. You’ve postponed four times and even though he’s had a wonderful time I really don’t think—“_

_“Jaehee. Has anyone ever told you not to worry so much?” Jumin had rounded the corner and leaned on the wall, gazing at Zen mildly, who refused to look at him, still indignant by the implication this was a social call and that he hadn’t been forced (forced!) to come here._

_“I believe it was you who told me it was my job to worry.” Jaehee said stiffly._

_“Mmm it does sound like me. Hyun, why don’t you come in.” Jumin said with a sigh. “We’ll be done in fifteen minutes Assistant Kang.”_

_“Very good.” She said, visibly relaxing and taking Zen’s place in the elevator._

_Zen sighed and followed The Jerk into his office._

_He had to admit. The view really was breathtaking. Jumin seemed to be enjoying it at the very least. He was leaning against the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. He almost seemed peaceful. It was an image very much at odds with the cold Jumin Zen had come to expect. If it had been anyone else, he would have said that they looked beautiful._

_“What can I do for you, Hyun? Are you finally ready to accept my help with your career?”_

_And there it was. The robot was back._

_“I don’t need your help.” Zen ground out, glaring at the young heir in front of him. Jumin turned around, raising an eyebrow. Now that Zen got a closer look at his face, he did look…preoccupied. If any part of him that liked Jumin at all, he might have even found cause for worry. The man looked tired…almost drawn._

_“Everyone needs help.” Jumin said simply, gesturing to the chairs across from his desk and sitting down. Zen rolled his eyes and took a seat, but made sure not to look like he was enjoying how comfortable the chairs were. Even though, God, they were so freaking comfortable. Way more comfortable than say…his bed. He felt like he was sitting on pillows made from angel feathers. And he hated it._

_“Well I don’t…but you might. Your wife sent me. She’s worried sick about you.”_

_“She’s sick? I should have Assistant Kang call a doctor.”_

_“She’s not— Jumin it’s just an expression.” Zen had forcibly put a hand on Jumin’s as he had moved to pick up the phone. He removed it like he’d touched a hot stove._

_“I know. It was a joke.”_

_“……..”_

_“MC always laughs at my jokes.” Jumin said a little sadly, looking out the window again with that same thoughtful expression in his eyes._

_“You’re jokes aren’t funny!” Zen spat, frustrated. This wasn't the Jumin he was used to. “What’s wrong with you? You look like you haven’t slept in weeks. Get your shit together!” Jumin seemed to blink himself out of a trance and looked at Zen with those sharp grey eyes of his._

_“Why Hyun…is that concern I hear in your voice?”_

_Zen rarely cursed his genetics, but right now he did fervently. He had turned bright red. “You bastard! I’m here because MC is worried! Don’t try to turn this around!”_

_Jumin let out a short laugh. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it." He smiled and then looked at his hands. “But MC’s worries are misplaced. I’ve simply been working very hard for the company. I’ll try and take a few days off to spend some more time with her. She must be lonely…”_

_“Jumin…She says you’ve been seeing V a lot.” Zen said, scratching the back of his head with confusion._

_“V is my friend. It’s only natural for me to see him.”_

_“But V…”_

_“I believe our fifteen minutes are up, Mr. Ryu.” Jumin cut him off, taking his elbow and leading him to the door._

_“Jumin—!”_

_“Zen.” Jumin said quietly, “I’m fine. Really. I appreciate the concern. I will talk to MC so that she worries less.”_

_Zen sighed. “Fine. Whatever.” He yanked his elbow out of Jumin’s grip and stalked towards the elevator, narrowly missing Jaehee on the way back from her errands._

_Driving back to his apartment he couldn’t help but wonder why the hell Jumin had looked so fucking sad. Maybe he should go back?_

* * *

If only he had listened to his instincts. But it was his stupid ego that kept him from going back. How often was his ego going to keep getting him in trouble? Zen felt like the world was closing in on him. He needed a distraction. He looked at you and thought you looked tired. You always looked tired these days, even though you seemed to be getting as much sleep as ever. Your long brown hair was frizzy and even a little greasy, and your skin was pale and seemed paper thin.

“MC…let’s take a walk today.” Zen suggested awkwardly. As usual he didn't look into your eyes. “It’s sunny…the fresh air will be good for you.” He hated seeing you like this. Hated seeing how numb you were. More than anything he wanted to take you far away, far away from all the pain that stupid bastard had caused you. But at the same time he didn’t deserve to. After all…he should have known something was wrong.

“Hmm…Okay Zen.” You said, getting up and putting your slip on shoes.

You both walked outside in silence, and it was Zen who began to feel uneasy. Were you both always this quiet together? So often he spent his time romancing women, charming them, flirting with them. But with you it was different. He was responsible for you. Responsible for your happiness and protection. Even though the sun was on both of you, warming you, he still felt cold. You glanced at him with your honey colored eyes, looking him over carefully.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” He answered curtly.

“...Okay.”

Zen frowned. “…Anyway shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? You’ve been sleeping a lot.”

“It’s hard…to wake up.” You said with that small smile, “When the one you love isn’t going to greet you…”

Zen grit his teeth. "I see.”

You looked at the sky. A lump formed in your throat and you tried to breath it away, slowly, tried to empty your mind. It’s too difficult. You missed him. You felt a heavy weight around your shoulder. Zen had wrapped his arm around you and was now guiding you to an ice-cream stand. You felt the distance even as he tried to comfort you.

As you ate your ice cream and sat on a park bench, you leaned in to Zen, seeking warmth and familiar comfort. Zen cleared his throat. He felt wrong, dirty. Unworthy, was the word he was looking for. Unworthy of looking after Jumin’s most precious treasure. Zen had never been the type of person to keep things inside long and he growled, now.

“I don’t understand him.” Zen said angrily. “Why would he do this to you?”

You didn't say anything but he felt you still next to him, as if you’d forgotten how to breath.

“He didn’t have to go himself— He didn’t have to—“

“Zen.” your voice is quiet, but firm, “There is no use working yourself up over something that has already happened.”

Zen laughed, feeling hollow and angry. “You even sound like him now, MC.”

“I—“ Your voice hitched, “I wish I could be more like him. If I were, I’m sure…I could have…”

Zen watched you as your voice trailed off and ran his hands through his hair. “You’ll never be like him.” He said harshly, and then realized what he’d said. “I didn’t mean— I just meant… you’re you, MC. You’re so much better than…anything.”

The lump in your throat came back and threatened to choke you. You let out a small whimper and buried your face in Zen’s jacket that smelled like cigarettes and sweat and leather. He held you close as you wept, held you like he so often did these days. When had it gone so wrong?

* * *

 

_You had often been told you were too patient. Too kind to the undeserving. Your parents had scolded you for being a kind of martyr towards your classmates, admitting you’d done crimes you hadn’t, giving them homework they hadn’t finished, and tolerating vicious bullying. Zen certainly agreed with them, and he was telling you forcefully that Jumin Han needed his ass beaten, over coffee._

_“It’s really not like that.” You said, ducking your face behind your mug somewhat protectively. Zen had his arms crossed and his red eyes were glaring at you angrily. “MC. You can’t let him treat you this way. I knew that jerk wouldn’t change for good.”_

_“He’s not treating me any way… he’s just…busy.”_

_“With what? He should at least talk to us! We’re the RFA, you know. We’re practically family.” Zen blew a piece of silver hair out of his face, “Him and V and Seven…I don’t like it. They’re up to something.”_

_“Yoosung thinks so too.” You murmured. "But he tends to think the worst of V."_

_“So talk to him MC. Or if you don’t want to I’ll go and knock him out.”_

_“Would you? Even if Elizabeth the 3rd was there to protect him?” You asked teasingly, causing Zen to choke on his drink and start sneezing._

_You had giggled and gone back to the penthouse with the intention of talking to Jumin, like you’d promised Zen. But as soon as you stepped into your apartment and saw your husband the questions dried in your throat. He looked beautiful, as always, but also haggard. Tired, stressed, and a little unshaven. He’d fallen asleep in the sitting room, with documents on his lap. You touched his arm gently and he opened his eyes, looking for all intents and purposes as if he’d never gone to sleep at all._

_“MC. I missed you.” Jumin said and your heart melted. The way he spoke was with that simple intensity that was so very him. He blinked and seemed to realize where he was, before getting up and shuffling his papers together. He put them away before you could see what they were._

_“Were you working late?”_

_“Yes. V left awhile ago I just had a few final things to review.”_

_“So…” You swallowed, trying to summon your courage, “Does that mean you’re almost done with that…project?”_

_He looked at you, then, seeming to really see you. The lines of worry across your forehead, the uncertain way you stood before him. He strode towards you and gripped your wrists, holding them tightly and then raising them to his lips to kiss the soft sensitive skin on the inside softly. “I’ve worried you MC.” His voice was laced with concern. He was so close to you, his eyes so intent on your face, in that way that seemed he wanted to never stop looking at you._

_“A little.” You admitted, blushing. He always made you feel like a teenager with a hopeless crush. You tried to get ahold of yourself. “You’ve…you’ve been busy lately. I can see how tired you are. You know…you can talk to me.” You glanced back up at him and almost regretted it. Sometimes Jumin's eyes felt like they were looking through you into all of your secrets. Your heart jumped into your throat as he leaned in to kiss you. It was sweet, with the touch of possessiveness that always made the blood thrum in your body._

_“What did I do to deserve such a woman?” He whispered to you when you both separated._

_“You’re talking like a soap opera again, Jumin.”_

_“Am I? I hope it’s a high end soap. ”_

_You groaned and then laughed and then got serious again. He wasn’t going to distract you. “But…I’m serious. This needs to stop. You’re working too hard. I…I miss you, you know?” You flicked a dark hair from his face and touched your forehead to his._

_“It’s almost over, MC. I promise. We’re just dealing with some loose ends…security threats to the RFA. Things like that.”_

_You pouted a little, “I thought that seven had taken care of that.”_

_“He had…to a point.” Jumin shrugged, and then tipped your face up, “It’s nothing for you to be concerned with. We’ve almost sorted it out.”_

_You could tell he didn’t want to talk anymore and you decided that was enough for tonight. As long as it was almost over you didn’t mind what they were doing. As long as you could have your husband back you were happy. He wrapped you in his arms and you breathed in that familiar citrus and rosemary scent._

_“I love you.” You whispered into his neck._

_“I love you.” Jumin whispered back._

* * *

 

Zen had put you to bed and gone out into the night for a walk and a cigarette. You slept too much and he slept too little. Dark shadows had formed underneath his eyes these past three months and his smoking habit had steadily gotten worse. Not even work was helping— it was making it harder, in fact.

He had based so much of his character on that man, it was like he couldn’t escape him. He had to be _him_ in the drama he was in. It was all too much.

_Some day, if something is to happen to me, protect MC for me._

Had he known, even then, what would happen? He could remember the night they came back with the type of clarity only grief could bring. V was injured, Seven had nearly bled to death, a stranger that looked just like seven had been taken into psychiatric care, and Jumin…

Zen’s phone rang and broke him out of his trance. He picked up without looking to see who it was.

“You’re smoking aren’t you?”

“Yoosung?” Zen asked, quickly putting out his cigarette, “No I’m not.”

“Don’t lie. MC told me you went out to smoke.”

“Ah. Sorry.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. Everything’s…the same.”

“Zen… you only smoke when you’re really upset.”

“Welcome to the last three months of my life.” Zen snapped bitterly, and then regretted it. He sighed through his nose. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m…frustrated.” 

"Do you want to come talk about it over a beer?"  
  
Zen smiled. Yoosung knew Zen would never turn down a beer. "Fine. Let's try out that new bar near your campus."

* * *

_Zen's phone rang and he woke up instantly._

_"Hello?" He asked, trying to clear the sleep out of his voice._

_"Hyun."_

_The last person he wanted to hear from._

_"Jumin-- what the hell--"_

_"I'm sorry to call so early."_

_"You bastard it's 2 am! That's not early that's-- that's inhuman!"_

_"It must be my robotic nature."_

_"Did you call me just to annoy me?" Zen snapped into the phone._

_"I was under the impression that I annoyed you whether or not I called..."  
_

_Zen sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Well you're not wrong. Anyway what do you want?"_

_"I...I wanted to remind you of your promise."_

_"My...promise." Zen said flatly, finally waking up a little more. He stretched and walked over to his kitchen to get a drink of water, phone plastered to his ear._

_"That's right. The one you made me on my wedding day."_

_"I promised...to not steal your wife away with my incredible good looks?" Zen hit the corner of the wall with his toe and cursed._

_"...Are you alright?"_

_"Mind your...freaking...business..." Zen huffed as he hopped around on one foot. After the pain subsided he noticed the silence on the other end of the line. Now that was strange. Jumin never passed up the opportunity to make fun of him._

_"Maybe I shouldn't have called."_

_He sounded...defeated. Or exhausted. Zen focused immediately. "Wait. Wait. Just tell me what it was." There was a long pause on the other end of the line._

_"If anything were to happen to me...you'd protect MC."_

_Zen blinked. "Well-- I-- yeah I remember that. Of course."_

_"Good. I trust you'll keep it if the time comes."_

_"What are you talking about Jumin? Why would the time come?"_

_"I'm afraid that I have to go away for a short time on some...unsavory business. I should be back by after tomorrow. Jaehee and MC are under the impression I've gone on a business trip...which isn't strictly a lie."_

_Zen held his breath, trying to process what he was hearing. "What have you gotten yourself into?"_

_"Nothing that concerns you. I just called to make sure that if...something were to happen, you'd take MC under your care."_

_"Well I--"_

_"You will," Jumin interrupted, "Of course, have access to all of my cards. Monetary concerns wont be a problem. Elizabeth the 3rd's situation will be taken care of so you don't need to worry about that."_

_"I wasn't worry about the stupid furball!" Zen said through gritted teeth. He hated it when Jumin tried to manage him. "I'm not your employee, I don't need your money."_

_"I see. I'm glad we had this talk. Oh, and Zen?"_

_"What?"_

_"I trust you'll be discreet."_

_"Of course, but--"_

_Too late. Jumin had already hung up. Zen realized that the billionaire had once again played him like a violin. He'd gotten so distracted with the prospect of taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd he hadn't gotten to the bottom of what Jumin was saying. There was no use calling back. Jumin had an incredible ability to ignore phone calls._

* * *

 

Zen watched Yoosung take a sip of the foam and then sneeze. He smiled. Yoosung was so much like a puppy sometimes, it was unreal. It did wonders for his mood. The bar they were in was a new dive bar. There were a lot of drunk college students but they'd found a place to drink quietly. Or perhaps it was just the loud raucous environment that felt peaceful to Zen. It reminded him of his gang days. 

"You're supposed to tip the glass when you serve it, Yoosung. So you don't get so much foam."

"The foam is the best part!" The blonde said cheerfully. 

"MC is having a hard time." Zen said suddenly. Yoosung looked at him with those large purple eyes of his. On anyone else the expression he had on his face would have seemed sort of empty, but on Yoosung it looked open. He was ready to listen, ready to hear whatever Zen was about to say. When Zen didn't continue, Yoosung shook his head.

"Well...of course she is, after what happened..."

"This is all his fault." Zen growled, tightening his hand on his glass, and then relaxing it slightly. "Or mine. I shouldn't have let him go."

"Zen...have you gone to see him yet?"

"That's not the point! It's just that I--" A cold sweat broke out on his neck, "I did. I did know."

"What do you mean?"

"He called me." Zen said, feeling like the air around him was thinning. His face was heating up and he was sweating. He anxiously played with his glass while Yoosung waited for him to continue. "He kept.. he said all these weird things. It was 2 in the morning. I was...I didn't take him seriously. I thought he was just trying to annoy me."

Yoosung reached across the table and held Zen's hand, supporting him nonverbally as he continued his story. 

"And before that...MC kept saying he was acting weird. I went to talk to him but--" He gripped Yoosung's hand harder, shaking a little, "God, I just thought he was..."

"Zen..." 

Before he knew it, he was crying. Crying like he should have three months ago when he found out that Jumin Han had been shot and was in a deep, steady coma. All the money in the world couldn't make the doctors bring him back to consciousness. Zen wept into his hands, silently, trying to compress his overwhelming feelings of guilt and rage and sadness. He still hadn't gone to see him in the hospital. Still been unable to accept that he might have to look at him laying there, unconscious.   
  
_I thought he was invincible._

That had been what he was going to say. He had always thought Jumin Han was untouchable. So above him, so above anyone because of his status and his wit and his strength of character. All of the qualities he had admired in Jumin were Zen's biggest faults. It wasn't surprising that he'd hated him. Especially because the bastard did everything with that cold, smug smile. 

"You know Zen, you're even handsome when you cry." Yoosung said suddenly, causing Zen to let out a surprised laugh through his tears. 

"Yoosung what the hell! I'm crying over here." He sputtered, and then started laughing again, and then started crying, and laughing, and crying. "I'm going crazy, you know that? I never thought I would have wanted Jumin Han back! I never thought..." He was calming down. Yoosung was still across from him, looking at him with those large understanding eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath. "Why me, Yoosung? Why would he have me take care of MC? We were _enemies_." 

"Hmm." Yoosung said, tapping his glass meditatively. "Were you really, though?"

"Yes! I hated that trust fund jerk! He-- he got everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver platter." Zen spat, feeling better as he repeated old mantras of his. "Even MC fell for his crap!"

"You know MC, though, right? She's not...stupid. She's not some dumb girl who just got taken in by his wealth. Jumin was a lot more than money." Yoosung ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking at his friend with concern. 

"Is. Is a lot more." Zen corrected, and then blushed. "He's not dead." He muttered. Yoosung blinked.

"Is." He corrected. "Zen...you know....he really respected you."

"MC said that too."

"Because it's true. He saw the effort you put into your work, he saw your passion and the way you care for your friends. That's why he wanted you to take care of her. Because you were the right man for the job." 

Zen felt tears beginning to leak down his face again and he pushed them away hastily.

"Trust Jumin Han to pick someone based on how good they'd be at a job." Zen mumbled, and then laughed awkwardly. Yoosung grinned and rolled his eyes. 

"Old habits die hard, huh? Come on. Let's go home." The blonde said, "If you're done crying that is. I thought I was the baby."

"Shut it." 

* * *

 

_It had been difficult to get to know him. He was a man who didn't leave room for people to get to know him, and kept his heart behind a locked door. Perhaps he had forgotten about it for a time. That is, until you came into his life. Until you found him. And you had been so patient, so unbelievably kind and understanding. At the time, his anxiety had been at an all time high. He had been having...feelings._

_These strange sensations of jealousy and possessiveness over a girl he had yet to meet. A young woman who seemed to understand him more than he understood himself. Whose voice was sweet and curious on the phone. It was she who had managed to reawaken the RFA... Jumin Han had not experienced a similar loss of control since his youth. Why could she does this to him? Why did he feel strange when he spoke with her? Why did he want to see her, when most women disgusted him? What was the tremor of anger he felt at the base of his stomach when he saw her joking with Seven, or flirting with Zen, or calling Yoosung cute._

_And in the middle of this, the issues with his father seemed to engulf him._

_But you had been able to find a way through. You had been able to see him as he really was. To love him through his worst moments. He felt he owed you at least your own safety for that. After the wedding, he had taken V aside and carefully suggested that V tell him just what the hell was going on. V had told him everything._

_Jumin Han was not a man to sit still, so he acted. He planned, and acted, and invested. And he went along when the time was right, because he liked to be there to see his projects completed. But nobody had anticipated the problem with Seven's maid, and then later his brother. No one had told them they had guns... Realistically, he still would have gone. He just didn't like to think he was leaving things unfinished. And despite the blissful year he had spent with you, that gnawing anxiety that things were left to be uncovered refused to go away._

_The gunshot hadn't hurt, of course it hadn't. It had been too fast. He barely had time to notice he as bleeding, and then he had sunk into darkness and dreams. In them, you were both there. So far away, so impossible to reach. In them, you spoke to him often. Zen never spoke._

* * *

 

You woke up at 8, and then at 9, and at 10, and eventually got up at 11. Every day it seemed more difficult to get up. To face another day without the love of your life. You had stopped looking through your old text messages, stopped looking through the RFA archives, through the scattered voice notes on your phone. It hurt too much, and there was only so much water in you to cry out. If people were made of 60% water, you figured you were down to about 10%. You could hear Zen moving around in the kitchen outside. It was Sunday, so he'd be home today. You wouldn't tell him that last night you'd woken up crying after a strange and terrifying dream. You wouldn't tell him that when you'd gone to look for him he hadn't been there, and that you'd been paralyzed for a good hour before heading back to your room. He'd just think it was his own fault.

You left your room in your slippers and slid out into the dining room. Zen glanced at you and smiled. 

"Sleep well?" 

"Mmm." You murmured with a small noncommittal smile. 

He put orange juice in front of you and took out a bowl and some cereal, then sat across from you. You glanced up and blinked in surprise. He was looking at you nervously.

"I think." Zen gulped nervously and laughed, "I think I...want to go visit Jumin today."

You open and close your mouth a few times.

"I-- I know I haven't gone to see him. And. If you don't want to come with me that's okay...I just...Need to let him know..."

You realized that you'd begun crying. You're nodding and crying. You got up and went to go hug Zen, who also appeared to be holding back tears. You held each other tightly. The ice that had been building between you two for three months began to dissolve. 

* * *

 

At the hospital you each hold one of his hands. You had already come here every day to pray for him, you already knew the shape of his hands. The shadows on his face, how pale he looked from being indoors so long, how thin he'd gotten. He looked unchanged from when you'd seen him yesterday and the day before, and the day before. But he was a different man than the one he was three months ago. The nurses had greeted you when you came in and you had politely nodded at them. You watched Zen look at you, a question in his eyes. You nod, because the answer is yes, always yes. 

Zen leans forward and kisses Jumin softly. A pledge of loyalty to the man he envied and hated and loved, too. He steps back and sits down, covering his eyes and crying quietly. It's the first time you've seen him cry over your husband.

You look away, look out the window at the bright sky to give him privacy. You think you imagine the ghost of pressure on your hand, a response from the unresponsive.

"I always knew you were in love with me." 

It was his voice. Threadbare and thin from disuse, flat, and so unmistakably his. You turn quickly, to let your eyes confirm what your ears had heard. Zen is pressing his hands to his mouth in shock. You feel bubbles of champaign rising from your hand to your neck to your head. Jumin is looking right at you. You can barely breath. Zen breaks the silence.

"Don't tell me you came back just to make a gay joke." He says weakly, wiping his face with his shaking hand.

"It does seem that way doesn't it." It is quietly sarcastic tone that undoes you. That is so Jumin, so completely impossible to imitate. You're crying and laughing and leaning down to hold him and kiss him, and he is holding you back, in a way you'd taught yourself not to hope was possible.

"You complete bastard." Zen says. Your giggling stops and you pause, giving your husband some space when you feel him stiffen. He is looking at Zen now with that steady expression that has always given you confidence. He extends a hand slowly and watches as Zen tentatively takes it. Jumin brings the palm of Zen's hand to his lips and kisses it gently. Zen goes from pink, to red, to crimson.

"I-- I have to go call the others." He squeaks, excusing himself from the room.

You raise an eyebrow at Jumin. He shrugs.

"You know I like to remind people who they belong to." He says simply. 

"I know." You whisper, feeling tears of happiness brim over again. You climb onto his bed and lay on his chest, feeling him breathe. His hands stroke your hair gently and then pulls you up to kiss you softly.

"I'm lucky that you do not need reminding." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love & appreciate any comments! Lol this is more angsty then I expected it to be but I hope it had some cute moments. <3


End file.
